


Real Danger of the Ocean

by Darifica



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, M/M, No Plot, Onesided!MakoHaru, Other, Stupidity, Watersexual!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darifica/pseuds/Darifica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic tale about unrequited love and a very delusional boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Danger of the Ocean

”I love you Haru,” Makoto blurted out of nowhere as he was walking home from school with his best friend.

Unfortunately, Haruka had his full attention on the ocean. Seeing as he didn’t even turn his head towards him, Makoto looked down with a dejected sigh. He hadn’t even heard it?

But then, it happened. Haruka turned to face him, his eyes wide as saucers and glittering in amazement. “Did you hear that, Makoto?” 

Makoto stared at him in pure bewilderment.

“The ocean… it spoke to me. It has.. It has finally returned my feelings!”

With that, Makoto found himself kissing the ground in one very ungracious face-plant, muttering to himself about how this was the other reason the ocean scared him shitless.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really need to stop.. The urge is just too strong.. Help me plox. I might already be too far gone though.
> 
> Haru x Water-chan = too canon for words. Sorry Mako-chan, but you’re second in line.


End file.
